


Some slight issues...

by Shortstubbypotato



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ectobodies, Error x Ink - Freeform, Errorink - Freeform, Gay, Help, LMAO, M/M, cantspawnectolmao, dont try-, errink - Freeform, gae, i hate ecto bodies but uh here we are, ink x error - Freeform, mostly - Freeform, no hot stuff bro-, sfw, this is meant to be a joke-, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortstubbypotato/pseuds/Shortstubbypotato
Summary: Errosion by Ly_The_Creator!Ceno/Cinnabar by Mr. FrankcanMainly just a random short implying a post I saw about how Errosion can’t spawn his Ecto body.... don’t ask why I wanted to do this....-Warning! This short story contains references to sex, but not the actual deed itself.-
Relationships: Errosion/Ceno Freeform
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Some slight issues...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ly_the_creator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_the_creator/gifts).



Well it’s finally time! Cinnabar has been waiting for this moment for how long? Like, ever since he MET Errosion!? Goodness! But Errosion is finally gonna do the thing with him! _Hooray! Wait, should he set up? PFFFT, set up!? BAHAHA! That sounds ridiculous! Though if Errosion did that it might be kinda cute....._ Blood poured out of his eye again from excitement. Man, he couldn’t even think straight anymore. Just the thought of doing the thing with Erros made him tingle with joy on his own. Hearing and seeing everything he wanted to see for years and years. And Erros is okay with it!? He can’t miss this opportunity! Not for a second!

They’ve been living together for a while now, so Errosion is already here. Cinnabar waits before getting onto the bed. Should they start on the bed? Somewhere else? The wall would be hot. Or would the bed...? Bathroom???? Ceiling!?!?!? Cinnabar knows exactly what he wants to do but he must try to understand his partner as well. Erros is a special case... he is very shy, that’s for sure. Things to note, when he is embarrassed his magic flames become yellow. Would his ecto do that too since they are his magic? Hm... that’s an odd thought. But very important according to Ceno. He lies his back on the bed thinking about what is about to happen to the both of them.....

~Flashback~  
  


”....fine! I’ll do it! I’ll... I’ll have sex with you....” Errosion mumbled, his flames growing brighter and more yellow by the second. Cinnabar almost poured blood everywhere.

“WHAT!?” He shouted. “Wh... but... huh!?” Of course, Cinnabar has thought of it before, even recommended it, hence how this conversation started. But Errosion normally declined! That means...

”DO ME RIGHT NOW.” Cinnabar commanded. Errosion just stared at him. _I WONT LET THIS MOMENT GO TO WASTE!!!!!_ Never in a million years! His glitch molded into a heart immediately. Errosion immediately stopped the command. 

“No! In like an hour or something! Not here and not right now!” He screeched, then disappeared. Cinnabar was left alone for his thoughts. Errosion was, too.   
  


*later in flashback*  
  


”ready?” Cinnabar asked politely. Errosion cringed back in response. 

”I’m terrified... do I look ready to you!?”

”we don’t have to if you feel nervous or don’t want to! I don’t mind, whenever you are ready.”

”I am ready! It’s just... uh... new...”

”you’re a virgin?”

”um... YES!?”   
  
“Oh huh. Not even privately by yourself or anything?”

“No...”

”huh welp ok then! I’ll help ya~!”

“You scare me”

”I scare me too”

-End or Flashback-

Ok! Erros is ready for this! He just needs to do the right things and he is fine! What does Ceno even like Anyways!? Damn it! How would he know!? He obviously hasn’t tried to see that! And who is top or bottom!? And where are they doing it!? And what the literal hell are they doing!? And most importantly.....

HOW DO YOU SPAWN AN ECTO!?!?   
  


How embarrassing, the god of death doesn’t even know the answers to these questions. Well he is a virgin... until in a little bit. He’ll know then. Wait, should he spawn it now? Most likely. He should’ve read a book or something about this... well, here goes nothing.

* * *

  
  


*two hours later...*  
  


annnnnndddddd Errosion is still in the bathroom trying to spawn his ecto, it’s not working.

”Void damnit! How am I gonna be able to -funk- Ceno without a freaking -woah-!?!? WHY CANT I SPAWN IT!?!?!? 

*tries again*  
Errosion grumbles in annoyance and finally leaves the bathroom discouraged, and walks into the bedroom, taking off his robe in the process, magical blue (now yellow tipped) wings flying out in freedom.

 _There he is._

Ceno is just rolling around the bed, not much else happening. Of course, he has already undressed mostly. Just staring at the cracks and bones of the skeleton made Errosion blush. He was much more beautiful than he thought. But... one question. Where is his ecto? Were they not supposed to do the thing yet? Not that he was too upset. If he even saw a centimeter or Ceno’s stomach he would die. Ceno noticed him and glanced towards his direction, then immediately flushing with a light red blush, question marked glitch forming into a heart. 

”Wow.” Ceno almost whispered, then smiled big. “You look beautiful” he said, giving a thumbs up. Errosion blushed a light blue, and was finally able to rip his eyes away from Cinnabar.   
“You’ve already seen the top half before.” He grumbled, nervous to explain his news about the “other half”. Ceno giggled.

”I meant the whole package, hun.” Ceno said, sitting up at the edge of the bed by Errosion. Errosion grew a bit embarrassed. What was he gonna say to Ceno? He ruined the whole thing.... it’s his fault... now he won’t be as pleased.   
But he had to speak. He looked at the floor.

“Erros?” Cinnabar asked, cocking his head to Errosion. “Is something wrong?”

”I... I’m sorry C... it’s just...” Errosion sighed. Ceno seemed to realize that maybe he wasn’t ready, and stood up, still smiling the adorable dorky grin he has. 

“Errosion, it’s ok! I can always wait, even if it means never, though I hope not. Trust me, it’s fine.” He finished off for Errosion, heading towards his clothing. Error immediately grabbed his shoulder.   
  


“No!” He gasped, Ceno stared at him confused.

”That... that’s not it...” he muttered, then sucked in a breath. Ceno’s glitch became a question mark.   
“I... I can’t spawn my magic... my magic is too loose to form...” he finished. Ceno seemed surprise, then fell onto the bed in laughter. Errosion grew more ashamed, somehow. But Cinnabar was laughing for a different reason then Erros thought.   
  


“THAT’S what you were upset about!? Gee, Erros, that’s nothing!” Cinnabar laughed. Errosion turned back, confused. Cinnabar wiped a bit of dribbling blood off of his chin, which came back a second later. ”Erros, you already are perfect. It doesn’t matter if you can’t spawn an ecto body, you know that, right? I still have hands and a tongue, if needed of course hehe.” Cinnabar giggled. Errosion didn’t have any words. He fell face first onto the bed, sighing in relief.

”OH THANK THE STARS.” He groaned. “I didn’t wanna displease you!” Ceno rubbed his back soothingly, causing Errosion to purr a bit, his soul also lighting up in response.   
  


“Of course there is still no ability to uh... -funk-.. or at least your side. I can do you just fine! Besides, you already give me all that I want. And I still love you. So I say you are pleasing me perfectly.” Cinnabar replied, causing Errosion to blush.   
  


“Really?”

”Really.”

“...hey C?”

”Yeah?”

”Whos top or bottom?”

”well according to fate by ecto body wise I am, but also normally according to fate you can too, even without the thing!”   
  


“Can... can you help me...?”

”sure, hun. I was wondering if you were gonna ask questions.”

”Can... can I do anything?”

”Anything. I don’t mind. Can I do anything?”

”I don’t know...”

”well tell me when then. Cause I don’t wanna hurt ya.”

”Okay Cin.”

”...Love ya”

”I love you too, Erros.”   
  


-The End- 

**Author's Note:**

> I totally messed up something with them... didn’t I?


End file.
